camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.80
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.80 Release Notes Darkness Rising October 11, 2005 WELCOME TO DARKNESS RISING With this version, we are happy to introduce Dark Age of Camelot's fourth retail expansion, Dark Age of Camelot: Darkness Rising. As of this morning, Darkness Rising is available via two methods - either by purchase and download from the internet, or by purchasing and installing the new 'Epic' edition of Dark Age of Camelot, now available in stores. To purchase and download the Darkness Rising expansion from the internet, please follow these steps: Â - Login without selecting a quick login character. Â - Press the "Account Info" button on the server selection screen. Â - Press the "View Expansions" button on the account information screen. Â - To purchase, check the box next to Darkness Rising and press the "Purchase" button. Â - To download, click on the 'download' link next to Darkness Rising. Please read below for a summary of changes and features for Dark Age of Camelot: Darkness Rising and Version 1.80. You will find specifics on the Version 1.80 items under the NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES section, later in this patch note. Â DARKNESS RISING SPECIAL FEATURES These features are only available to customers who install the Darkness Rising expansion pack. Darkness Rising features the introduction of 'epic' player-controlled horses, champion quests, champion weapons and new character "sub-classing" abilities. For more information on the Champion Quests, Champion Levels, or horses, players are encouraged to speak to one of the Champions found near the entrance of each capital city, as well as near the throne rooms. (Note that basic player controlled horses are available without the purchase of Darkness Rising. Please see the VERSION 1.80 SPECIAL FEATURES section below for more details.) Pre-order Reward - All players who pre-ordered the Darkness Rising expansion qualify to receive a special set of horse armor. To obtain this reward, players should speak with their realmâ€™s King in his throne room. After engaging the player in a brief dialogue, the King will then send the player to the Quartermaster. New City Art Â - Each of the capital cities received a major art upgrade to provide a more detailed, realistic environment. The cities now better reflect their status as the crossroads of the realm, and furthermore reflect the current graphical capabilities. Â New Darkness Falls Art Â - Like the capital cities, Darkness Falls also received a major art upgrade and is now more detailed and realistic in appearance. Many of the creatures lurking in Darkness Falls have also received upgrades in art. Â Advanced Player Controlled Horses Â - Acquire a faithful horse to travel the Realms and the frontiers. Ride a warhorse, unicorn, nightmare, undead, or an elemental steed. Â - Once players have achieved level 45, they are eligible to purchase an advanced horse. Â Â - Advanced horses travel at a 50% increase over standard run speed. Grouping with a class that offers a speed enhancement greater than this will increase your speed to match that of the speed enhancement. Â Â - Unlike basic horses, advanced mounts can be summoned in the frontier zones. Â - Horses may be named using a /namemount slash command. The horse's name is limited to one word with the first letter only capitalized. Â - Advanced horses may be customized with armor, barding, and saddlebags. In addition, the barding may be emblemized. Â - Players may not enter in to combat while on horseback. Upon being attacked, players will be dismounted. Â - Delving an inactive horse will return basic help text. The Champion's Quest Players are given the opportunity to undertake a new series of quest tracks (commencing at level 30, continuing at level 40, culminating at level 50) based around the Darkness Rising back story. Players interested in combating the realm's newest threat should speak with their class trainer, or one of Champion Recruiters who have taken up posts throughout each realm's home city to provide information about a variety of topics, champion quests included. These NPCs will provide information on how to gain access to the King's Throne Room, where the adventure begins. Players successfully completing the story arc are rewarded by the King with a weapon (or instrument) of their choosing, the famed Champion Weapon! The realms are in need of new legends to look to in these troubled times. Will you be one? Midgard Players of level 30 and above should see the Visindakonar, their class trainer, or the Champions found inside the entrances to Jordheim to begin their Champion Quests. Â -Warriors, Hunters, Berserkers and Savages must seek out Visindakona Siv in Jordheim. Â Â -Shadowblades, Shaman, Healers and Skalds must seek out Visindakona Guri in Jordheim. Â Â -Bonedancers, Warlocks and Spiritmasters must seek out Visindakona Sigyn in Jordheim. Â Â -Runemasters, Valkyries and Thanes must seek out Visindakona Magna in Jordheim. Hibernia Players of level 30 and above should speak to their Path's leader, their class trainer, or the Champions found inside the entrance to Tir na Nog to begin their Champion Quests. Â Â - Members of the Path of Harmony should speak to Lovernios in Tir na Nog. Â Â - Members of the Path of Focus should speak to Dian Cecht in Mag Mell. Â Â - Members of the Path of Affinity should speak to Brigit in Tir na Nog. Â Â - Members of the Path of Essence should speak to Fagan in Mag Mell. Albion Players of level 30 and above should speak to their guild leader, their class trainer, or the Champions found inside the entrance to Camelot to begin their Champion Quests. Â Â - Members of the Church of Albion or the Temple of Arawn should speak to Bishop Kustan. Â Â - Members of the Defenders of Albion should speak to Sir Amren. Â Â - Members of the Guild of Shadows should speak to Dostram. Â Â - Members of the Academy should speak to Master Narudos. Champion Weapons Â - Wield new, class-specific Champion Weapons bestowed upon characters by the king to aid in the quest to rid the land of unspeakable evil. These special weapons increase in power as players progress through their Champion Quests. Â - Champion Weapons are available for players who have reached Champion Level five and become Champions of the Realms. Â - The Illuminator found in the Throne room will explain to players the spells available for their weapons. Â - Players may "respec" their final champion weapon to choose another version of the weapon. To respec a champion weapon, players should hand their fully repaired weapon to the Weaponmaster in the Throne room. The Weaponmaster will then allow the players to choose the type of weapon and the spell desired. Â - Champion Weapons must be repaired by a NPC smith, but they do not lose durability. Champion Levels In order to allow level 50 players additional means of advancing their characters, we are introducing five new Champion Levels to the players of DAoC and Darkness Rising. Become one of the chosen champions of your Realm as you prove your mettle, skill and spirit to your King and fellow Realm mates. The King shall grant rare boons and bestowments as a reward for faithful service to your Realm. The more status you obtain within the ranks of the elite champions of the Realm, the more coveted and potent the equipment and tools you'll receive. Â - Players wishing to embark on their Champion Levels must first speak to their class trainer or one of the Champions in the capital cities. They will send players on a quest to speak to the King. Â - Once players speak to the King, and if they are level 50, they may begin the process of gaining experience towards Champion Levels. Â Â - Upon completing the experience requirements for each Champion Level, players return to the King to receive their reward and their talent points. Â Â - Champion levels provide additional hit points, additional power points, sub-classing points, access to the King's Quartermaster, and increased customization of mounts. Â - New titles have been added for players for each Champion Level. Â Sub-Classing Â - Darkness Rising introduces Sub-classing. Sub-classing is a way to advance your character down paths which offer various abilities like spells and styles. These abilities are earned through champion experience, which is gained through normal means (quests, monster killing, and RvR). The champion experience gained in RvR is significantly greater than the experience gained otherwise. Â - To start on the path of Sub-classing, make sure you visit the King of your realm in the respective Capital cities of Tir na Nog, Jordheim and Camelot. Once the King bestows upon you the ability to gain Champion experience, you are well on your way to advancing your character down the Sub-classing lines! Â - Sub-classing is available from BASE trainers such as Seer, Mystic, Viking, Rogue, Fighter, Acolyte, etc. Sub-classing is NOT available from career class trainers such as Ranger, Warrior, Paladin, Cleric, etc. Â - Characters are permitted 5 champion points to spend on abilities. You get 1 champion point per champion Level. These abilities can be spent on any tree other than your base class. For example, a Warrior cannot get sub-class abilities from a Viking Trainer, but CAN get sub-class abilities from a Seer, Mystic, or Rogue trainer. Â - Spells granted from sub-classing will be listed under the Spells tab in a new tree called â€œAbilitiesâ€?. Â - Styles granted from sub-classing will be listed under the Styles tab. Â - Necromancers will be getting a pet class version of all abilities available to them with the exception of styles, bolts and GTAE spells. Â - At champion level 3, players are granted access to the base weapon types of each realm accordingly: Â Hibernia: Blades, Blunt, Pierce, Small Shields Albion: Slash, Crush, Thrust, Small Shields Midgard: Axe, Sword, Hammer, Small Shields Â - The interface will show up when interacting with the base trainers and will show each ability available per trainer. An "information" button displays the delve information of the ability. When you purchase the ability with your champion points, the arrow beneath the ability will highlight, denoting that you have purchased the ability above it. You CANNOT purchase an ability twice. Royal Expeditions Â - The Kings' Lieutenants are now offering groups of level-based tasks ranging from 5 to 49. These NPCs are located in the capital city, near the SI portal and in the portal keeps. These tasks are divided by type: combat, dispatch, delivery and the occasional assistance to the taskmaster. There are 5 such tasks available per level, although you may only have one of each type pending at a time. Â Trophies Â - Remains for trophies are dropped by the following Champion Quest bosses: Albion - Geryon, Astaroth, Belial, Moloch, Abaddon, Xaphan, and Azazel Midgard - Rugak, Soltinn, Myrkr, Banahogg, Farbjodr, Ofridr, Utgard-Lok Hibernia - Bres, Grimeil, Uamhas, Glamaim, Teugmhail, Malairt, Crom Cruaich Â TRADESKILL NOTES Â - We have added various recipes for horse items. These recipes are available to all clients. Â - Horse armors are now available at 1000 skill in Metalworking. Â Â - Horse bardings are now available at 1000 skill in Clothworking. Â Â - Horse saddle bags are now available at 1000 skill in Leatherworking. Â VERSION 1.80 SPECIAL FEATURES These features are available to all Dark Age of Camelot players. More details on these changes can be found in the NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES section later in this patch note. Basic Player Controlled Horses Â - If you are level 35 or higher, you are eligible to purchase a Horse Voucher from the Horse Merchant in your capital city for 250 gold pieces. You can redeem the Voucher at the Royal Stable Master, who needs a small errand run before turning over the horse to you. Â - Basic horses travel at a 35% increase over standard run speed. Grouping with a class that offers a speed enhancement greater than this will increase your speed to match that of the speed enhancement. Â - Basic horses cannot be summoned in frontier zones. Â - Basic horses may not be customized with armor, barding, or saddlebags. Â - Players may not enter into combat while on horseback. Upon being attacked, players will be dismounted. Â - The Horse Merchant and the Royal Stable Master can be found at these locations: Camelot: Next to the stables inside Camelot Castle Jordheim: In front of the stables near the West Gate to Vasudheim Tir na Nog: At the stables across from the Green Rose Pub Â NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Housing Rent Reminder Â - As was previously stated, we have re-enabled housing rent with this version. We highly recommend that players check their houses to be sure their rent is paid and that the house is not in danger of being repossessed. Â Other Changes And Bug Fixes Â - Water breathing potions now give base speed increases even when the player is speedwarped. Currently, the only things which shut down water breathing potions are holding a relic and the Testudo Realm Ability. Â - Players who disband while dead, grouped, and in an instance will now automatically release back to their bind point rather than directly outside the instance. Â - A new "/release entrance" command has been created to allow players to release from an instance to a point just outside of the instance, instead of releasing to their bind point. This command is enabled for adventure wings, Darkspire, and select Champion Quest instances. Â - Catacombs classes whose accounts are qualified for /level now earn a 50% bonus to experience from levels 1-20. Â - Battleground Siege Merchants will now only display their stores when they are within the region of portal keeps. Â - Bug fix: Houses may once again no longer be traded between players when the house contains a vault and/or consignment merchant. Â CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES General Spell And Ability Changes Â - The delve information for Mastery of Concentration now matches the description given on the Camelot Herald. Â - The delve information window for combat speed debuff spells now displays the correct debuffed value. Â - The delve information for resist debuff spells will now reflect any splits between item-based and spell-based resists. Â Â - If a style has a spell proc, that spell is now delved as part of the style's delve. Â - Style delves now show follow-up styles in a style chain. Â Â - Bug fix: When equipping items that grant a skill bonus, spells with recast timers will stay depressed and have a tooltip with a valid duration. Â - Bug fix: Style lines with different styles, depending on class, no longer have duplicate listings when being delved at a trainer. Left Axe Â - The animations for Snowsquall, Comeback and Frosty Gaze have been updated. Assassins Â - A new ability has been granted to the assassins of all three realms (Infiltrators, Nightshades and Shadowblades) upon reaching level 35, to combat horse riders of enemy realms. The ability "Caltrops" is a rune trap which is scribed on the ground that dismounts enemy players on horseback who ride over it. Upon being forcefully dismounted, players are snared for a brief period of time. The ability has a refresh timer of 10 minutes and has a small Area effect radius. Players which are 35 or higher will be granted this ability retroactively. Healer Â - The Group Heals from the Tribute of Battle line will no longer display the weapons crossing graphic when casting the heal. Heretic - Heretics now have access to Cure Poison and Cure Disease in their Rejuvenation line. Cure Poison is available at spec 7 and Cure Disease is available at spec 9. All Heretics currently specialized higher in Rejuvenation will receive those spells retroactively. Minstrel Â - The Minstrel spells Song of the Mind and Song of Empowering will no longer skip pulses. Â Reaver Â - The ABS Aura Debuff line will now correctly display a graphic upon turning the spell on. Vampiir Â - The icon for Headshot now correctly displays that it is not a chain style. Â CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General World Notes Â - Megh, the Vampiir Trainer in Tir na Nog, now resides inside the Chamber of Stealth. Â - Rheoran, the Bainshee Trainer in Tir na Nog, now resides inside the Chamber of Magic. Â - Many of the monsters found in Darkness Falls have received new artwork for players using the Catacombs or Darkness Rising client. Â - Various demons throughout the land, including Darkness Falls, have been given weapons or have had weapons removed based on the upgraded monster art with Darkness Rising. Â - Lighting has been adjusted in Tir Na Nog. Â Â - The vast majority of demons associated with Darkness Falls have been granted minor abilities by their dark masters. Â - Channelers have been added to the Housing entrances in each Realm. Â - Indicators have been placed in the new epic quest dungeons to highlight the exits. Â - Players will no longer be able to jump on top of any cave entrances. Â - Players will no longer become stuck under porches in Wearyall in Avalon Isle. Â - The floating ruins in Hadrian's Wall have been fixed. Â - Players may now leave the 30-45 epic instances without restriction. Â - Howth now has trainers for each class. Â - Adribard's Retreat now has trainers for each class. Festival Notes Â - To add to the entertainment at the festival in each realm, several barkeeps in each realm have stocked up on alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. The NPCs offering these libations are as follows: Albion: Jonathan Lee (Cotswold) Â Â Barkeep Dwerrav (Camelot) Â Â Barkeep Broec (Camelot) Â Â Barkeep Garban (Gothwaite) Â Â Midgard: Barkeep Prugar (Jordheim) Â Â Barkeep Banak (Jordheim) Â Â Barkeep Nognar (Mularn) Â Â Barkeep Kaari (Aegirhamn) Â Â Hibernia: Barkeep Felemu (Ardee) Â Â Waiter Valaray (Tir na Nog) Â Â Barkeep Hurley (Tir na Nog) Â Â Barkeep Tawny (Domnann) Â - The festival's tent vendors have widened their selection of items. These vendors will now sell tents and supplies that may be used in the housing zones. Â - The standard pup tents have been modified to allow them to be used outside of housing in all areas except for New Frontiers, any of the battle ground zones and all of the capital cities. Tents will also not deploy if you are attempting to deploy one within 512 in-game units of any monster or NPC. Â - The duration of campfires has been increased to 10 minutes, giving them the same duration as other tent items. Like tents, campfires cannot be deployed within 512 in-game units of any monster or NPC. Â Â - Festival Items: Drinks (alcoholic and non) from the festival vendor and barkeeps will now show only 1 charge and 1 max charge properly. This fixes a bug that made it necessary to have them display 2 charges and max charges but they could only be used once. Â Â - To increase the flexibility of the player placeable items that are sold at the festival, a few modifications have been made to how they work and how to use them. These changes cover the tents, campfire, fence, cart, and boxes that can be bought. Previously, the items were used by selecting the item and the /use command. This caused the items generated to always face one direction. To alleviate this, the items have been changed so that they deploy when dropped on the ground. Items will now deploy exactly where dropped and will face the player dropping them. Once dropped, they last ten minutes and cannot be picked back up. Some items are allowed in housing only and some items are allowed anywhere except the frontiers, battlegrounds, or capital cites; the item delve will specify which is true. In all cases, the items will fail to deploy if within 512 units of a monster or NPC to prevent exploiting. Â Darkness Falls Â - Items purchased with Emerald Seals are now 90% quality. Â - Items purchased with Sapphire Seals are now 92% quality. Â - Items purchased with Diamond Seals are now 94% quality. Â Â - The upper level demon lords of Darkness Falls have increased in power. The treasure that they now drop have been imbued with their new power as well. Â - The lighting in Darkness Falls has been adjusted. Quest Notes Â - (Albion) Stones of Power (Epic 1) - The Journal will now display the correct number for step 6. Â Â - (Midgard) Lady Hinda and her guards will once again be able to attend the secret meeting involved in the quest "Traitor in Mularn". Â Â - (Hibernia) Players on step 7 of Viraniel's Plague will now receive the proper item from killing a Large Luch, allowing them to move forward with the quest. Monster Notes - Hibernia Â - Donnchad's horses, stabled at the Parthenon farm in Lough Gur, will no longer find themselves stuck inside the stable walls. Item Notes - General Â - Festival Items: Added drinking animation and intoxication effects to the appropriate items sold on the food vendor in the festival. Â - Revamped item drops in Darkness Falls now have new spell effects for their charges and procs. Item Notes - Midgard Â - The Captivating Kobold Hammer is now 16.5 DPS. Item Notes - Hibernia Â - The Valiant Ring has been renamed to Valiant Jewel Item Notes - Albion Â - The Resplendent brushed velvet tunic now correctly displays as a tunic instead of a Robe. Â - The sleeves of Clandestine Rites will no longer make the Necromancer pet do a drinking animation when using the object. Â SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Items - Midgard Â Â - Bonuses on the Moon Facade Shield have been adjusted to the proper amount. Â CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Instanced Adventuring Â - The Shafts of the Tenebrae and other similar dungeons in the other Realms have been adjusted to start sending their waves of denizens 60 seconds after first zoning in. Item Notes Â - (Hibernia) The Malevolent Darkspire Dire Sword now correctly does not display charges. Â COOPERATIVE SERVER Â - The Heart of Agramon can no longer be sold to merchants. Â - Keep walls can now be attacked. Â Â - Lord Agramon has been toned down slightly in difficulty. Â - The hordes of Agramon have increased in number. DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Quests Â - The Hibernia version of Rebellion: Answering the Call â€“ Nymir will spawn more frequently. Â - The Hibernia version of Rebellion: Spreading the Word â€“ Erhael will spawn more frequently. Â - The Albion version of Rebellion: Answering the Call â€“ Blake Gibb's spawn timer was increased to prevent him from insta-spawning. Â - The Albion of version Rebellion: Spreading the Word â€“ Mruglar's spawn timer was increased to prevent him from insta-spawning. NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Siege Merchants in all battlegrounds will correctly sell seige gear again, however merchants will continue to show their stores outside of the portal keeps as they have done prior. Â DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Quest Notes Â - Players stuck on the keyword begin for step 1 of the Albion version of Rebellion: Answering the Call quest will now be able to click on the keyword begin to advance the quest. Â - Players stuck on the keyword Rebellion for step 1 of the Albion version of Rebellion: Answering the Call quest will now be able to click on the keyword Rebellion to advance the quest. Â - The Quartermaster Masters in each realm should now respond to players appropriately if they do not qualify for an advanced mount. Â Â - It is no longer be possible to kill Beltadis prematurely on the Midgard version of Conspiracy: Rite of Binding. Â Â - (Classic Servers) Kelec is now visible. Â - (Classic Servers) Seneschal Desmond will now properly spawn in the Hibernian Throne Room. Â - (Classic Servers) The Mysterious Messengers for the Albion and Midgard Champion Quests are now Visible. Â - (Classic Servers) Captain Raesind in Vindsaul Faste is now visible. Â - (Classic Servers) Dilanna and Timothy, the Chosen of Hel, in Mularn are now visible. Â - A fix was implemented for Midgard players who exit King Eirikâ€™s throne room before handing him the Letter from the Visindikonar.Â Previously, the Royal Guards outside the throne room were denying them re-entry; they are now able to re-enter the throne room to speak with the King. Â - Players in all realms who embarked on their Champion Levels prior to speaking with the Champion Recruiters and were experiencing difficulty with getting the Recruiters in their realm to progress past an access keyword trigger should now be able to return to the topics offered by the Recruiter. Â Â - Champion recruiters should now step players who get stuck on the â€œSpeak to the Champion recruiter" step of the Becoming a Champion of the Realm quest. }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes